


saltwater and stars

by TheOccasionalSquirrel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Pining Romelle (Voltron), Romellura, Yearning Romelle (Voltron), established relationship allura/romelle (voltron), she yEARNS. OKAY, some good ole yearning romellura for the soul, yearning romelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOccasionalSquirrel/pseuds/TheOccasionalSquirrel
Summary: the epitome of gay loveyearning
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	saltwater and stars

As a rule, Romelle never stopped moving.

When she was younger, this poor habit cost her hours on hours of sleep. And it was fine, she would have thought, the stars whispered to her secrets in the cold hours of the night.

And then she met Allura, who was warm and bright and loving. Who lulled Romelle to sleep with just a few words and then woke her at the crack of dawn to explore “The Wilderness” (that was just a bit of forest behind their coastal town). 

But the moments dawn gave them never lasted long enough, and as surely as night grew into day, Romelle and Allura grew, too. And Altea was ruled by not one but  _ two  _ duchesses, Allura and her sweet but restless wife Romelle.

So, as per Altea’s rules, Romelle never stopped moving.

It wasn’t like she didn’t  _ want _ to take a break sometimes, it was that she couldn’t. There were always so many things to  _ do _ and to  _ see _ . While her wife was away at sea people looked to Romelle for guidance. 

She envied Allura. Or perhaps she missed Allura. She wasn’t sure.

However, she was sure of the strong feelings that tugged her to the cliffs like a child that tugged on their mother’s skirts. 

Romelle climbed the cliffs to  _ see _ . To look at the horizon and the crashing waves. To watch the sun drown before every evening came and didn’t bring her dearest Allura home.

Allura never stopped moving either, Romelle knew it would be hopeless if she even tried. Being at the mercy of the waves and a few rootless trees as she was. Romelle had said as much before Allura left, but her wife had just held her close and pressed a kiss to her worried brow.

“I am not like those trees, I know where my roots are,” Allura had said and kissed Romelle goodbye.

But Romelle knew no kiss was warm enough to keep her heartache away. When she rolled in their cold bed, alone, no stars to whisper her secrets and no wife to help her sleep.

It was on one of those mornings, when even dawn struggled to raise the sun, that Romelle made her way atop the cliffs. The seabreeze played with the hem of her skirt as she wrapped her cardigan tight against herself, and she looked out, as she always did towards the horizon.

She was met with the sight of waves, softly swinging in her stead, twinkling with warm light from the stars. 

Romelle sighed, disappointed. She would check again in the evening.

She turned to leave but was met with a strong gust of wind to her face. 

“Is there going to be a storm?” she muttered to herself and looked at the sky, but lo and behold, there was neither cloud nor star in the sky. 

_ Neither cloud nor star. _

_ Neither cloud nor star.  _

“Oh,  _ heavens _ !” Romelle gasped and looked to the sea again. That wasn’t starlight in the waves, that was the light of  _ ships _ . Of  _ their _ ships.

_ “Allura!” _

The name tore itself out of her throat and then she was running, chasing after her own voice lest it reach her wife first.

You see, as a rule, Romelle never stopped moving.

Unless she was in Allura’s arms.


End file.
